Hand Cuffed
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: The title basically says it all. Flames welcome. Please review.
1. Gazzy

**Hi peoples! Please Read and Review =) **

"How exactly do you propose we get out of this?!" Max **very** angrily growled at the Gas man and Iggy.

"I didn't know that they wouldn't come off!" Gazzy whimpered backing slowly away from Max.

"Sorry," Iggy muttered not sounding so sorry "I could try and pick the lock again."

"No, you already tried that and all it did was make them tighter!" Max exploded her face turning red. Oh sure Gazzy and Iggy had done their fair share of things in the past to anger her, but this incident defiantly took the blue ribbon.

"Maybe it would be a lot easier to get them off if we just found the key." Nudge pointed out than got this devious smile on her face "But forget the key! this is just too romantic!" Angel nodded in agreement and smiled angelically. Fang smirked at the reply than at Max, and she glared at him un-amused.

"I just know I forgot something!" Gazzy said turning to Iggy "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope," Iggy looked at Max and Fang "Looks like you two are stuck until we find the key." He grinned devisal "That is **if** we decide to try and find it."

"If you two don't get started and try to find that stupid key, I swear I will-"

"On it!!" The Gasman yelled not giving Max a chance to finish her threat.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck for a while so," Fang started smirking at Max.

"Shut up!" Max growled not letting him finish. _This is going to be a long night._ Max thought, and she had no clue how right she really was.

**Now all** **you have to do is click that little** **button and review! See how easy it is? Come on.. You know you really want to… =) **


	2. The Key

**Here's the second chapie! Enjoy! =) **

_FLASH BACK_

"_Please?" Nudge asked Max doing Bambie eyes._

"_Fine." Max begrudgingly gave in._

"_This way," Nudge led Max down the hall and into the living room of the house they had ..um… _

'_barrowed'. Gazzy was standing in the middle of the room._

_Max," He said excited "I think I found a new power." _

"_Ok." Max sat down and looked over at Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Angel._

"_Max can I use your wrist?" Gazzy asked coming over to her with a pair of hand cuffs. _

"_Sure, but what are-" She was cut off when Gazzy snapped the cuffs on."Now Fang." Before either Max or Fang could protest, they were locked together._

"_Now watch." Gazzy looked at the lock and squinted, then tapped it. Nothing happened. "Let me try again." Still nothing happened. _

"_Gazzy.." Max said warningly._

"_What's going on?!" Gazzy wined "It worked before."_

_Iggy came over and put his hand on the lock and felt it with his delicate fingers. "They're stuck." He said matter-of-factly._

"_What?!" Max burst out._

……………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"Have any two's?" Fang asked Max balancing his deck of cards in one hand.

"No, go fish." Even though it was hard to play 'Go Fish' only using one hand and locked to one person it was even harder for Max and Fang to try and find the key locked together.

Have any 5's?" Max asked.

"Here." Fang put the cards he was holding face down, pulled out a five, and gave it to Max.

She looked at the wall clock. "They better find that key soon or so help them!" Max threatened again.

"They'll find them." Fang said "I think."

Just than Gazzy came over to them looking scared and a little queasy.

"Find them yet?" Max asked.  
"Um.. no," Gazzy said sounding scared.

"Then why are you here and not looking?" Max asked sharply "These things give me an itch."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Now Gazzy defiantly looked like he was really scared.

"Yah? So what?"

"There is no key here."

"Of course there is no key here because you haven't found it yet!" Max said not giving Fang a chance to say anything.

Gazzy gulped "No, I mean there is no key period. There was never a key."

"What?!?!" Fang and Max yelled at the same time angry and disbelieving.

"I didn't get the key because I didn't think we'd need it. I planned to use the cuffs on a white coat. You know, knock him out than cuff him so her couldn't go and tell anyone we were there."

Max looked at Gazzy not saying anything then, "So why did you decide to try them on us instead?"

"I thought I had a new power to open locks with my mind."

"Why?!?" Fang asked exasperated "This means that I'm stuck with her," He nodded at Max "Until we buy the key?"

"Angel told me I could!" Gazzy blurted out "And yah I guess you are."

**That has got to be the longest chapie I have ever written so please review! All you have to do is click that pretty button. I'll give you a cookie….. =) **


	3. What Happened

**I do not own the flock. **

"Angel!" Max angrily growled" What made you tell Gazzy that he could open locks with his mind?!"

"He's my brother so I thought he could." She replied innocently.

"No," Gazzy said slowly "You told me that I could because of something I did!"

"What did he do?" Fang asked looking at Angel suspiciously.

"Nothing." Angel told them still not naming a reason.

"Yah I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yah I-"

"Shut up!!" Max yelled frustrated "Gazzy just tell me what happened, because for some reason I don't believe Angel."

"Well," Gazzy started "I was trying to get into that closet where you hid me and Iggy's bombs and then -"

"And then?" Max prompted not looking happy.

Gazzy gulped then continued " And then Angel came over to me and told me to do what I tried to do to the hand cuffs. Only it worked!"

"Angel.." Fang said warningly.

"Yes?" Angel said still trying the I'm –Innocent act. She looked down "Sorry, I guess I did open the door for him." Then she laughed "You should've seen his face when he actually thought that he could open doors with his mind!"

"Angel!" Max and Fang yelled at her.

"Now that we know what happened," Max started trying to remain calm. Turning to Gazzy she asked "Now where did you say the key was?"

"Umm…" Gazzy said thinking 'hard' "I forgot."

"No you didn't." Angel said then she looked surprised then laughed again.

"Where's the key?" Max asked again.

"In Arizona."

_Oh no! _Thought Max _Arizona!? We're in Ohio! _

**Hummm.. I guess Angel does have a dark side. Please review Flames Welcome! =) **


	4. Now What?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

"Gazzy how exactly do you plan us to fly to Arizona?" Max said, her eyebrows arched. "This may be a problem." She raised her hand that was hand cuffed to Fang's.

"Umm.." Gazzy looked at Fang then at Max. "You could fly really close to each other?" It was more of a suggestion then an answer.

"I don't really think that we can fly that close together." Fang said "Our wings would be too close together to even open."

"Then how are we going to get there to get the key to unlock these stupid hand cuffs?!" Max burst out.

"Maybe we can fly there." Nudge said.

"Of course we could fly there!" Iggy said "But these two," he nodded over at Max and Fang "are stuck together."

"No, I mean maybe we could fly there. As in fly there in a plane." Nudge looked at the rest of the flock "I don't like the idea of flying, but it's probably the only way we can get there with Max and Fang stuck."

"That's not a bad idea, but I don't like the going on a plane part." Fang said. Gazzy nodded in agreement and wrinkled his nose.

"Or," Angel started and the flock looked at her. "Max and Fang could stay here while we go and get the key."

"WHAT?!"

**I know it's kind of short, but review. Flames welcome. =) **


	5. To the key!

**Soooo sorry I haven't written in a LONG time. Happy 2009!!! I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters =( ON WITH THE STORY!! **

"There is no way, ever, that I am going to stay here, hand cuffed to him while you go off, to Arizona to find the key." Max tried to cross her arms, but the hand cuffs stopped her. Annoyed she settled for an evil glare.

"But it's probably the only way we can separate you two." Nudge protested. "I'll stay with you if you want."

"No it's ok." Max sighed "Are you sure it's the only possible way?"

"Pretty sure." Iggy responded "So?"

"Okay." Fang said before Max could speak.

"What!?" Max exclaimed.

"If it's the only way to get un- cuffed then okay." He argued "I'm not sure about you, but I know you will agree, I want to be able to move around without the extra person."

Max pursed her lips. Obtusely not pleased with the idea of staying while the others went and got the key. "Fine." She finally relented.

"I'll go get my back pack!" Gazzy said "Air trip!"

Iggy groaned. It had finally dawned on him that when they left for Arizona he would be in charge.

"It will be easy." Angel said reading his mind "After all, Max does it all the time."

"That's right." Max said smiling smugly "Good luck." Normally she would have been at least a little sorry for him, but wasn't this time. After all, wasn't it partly his fault that she was like this? Hadn't he bought the cuffs for Gazzy?

"But Max isn't blind." Iggy complained.

"I'm ready!" Nudge and Gazzy came out from the bed rooms, each carrying a back pack.

"Here Angel," Nudge said handing Angel a small pack. "I put some of your clothes in it."

"Clothes?!" Max asked "I thought this was going to be a quick trip! Not a vacation!"

"You never know if something could happen along the way." Nudge defensively said.

"Yah, we could be gone a day or two. Counting the stops we have to make along the way. Like bathroom breaks and food breaks." Iggy said "Looks like you're stuck 'till we get back."

Max growled "Don't you dare take more time then you really need to."

Iggy grinned "I'm not sure how long it will take. After all, I am blind. Maybe two three days."

"Iggy!!!"

"Bye." Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge slipped out the door before Max could say anything else.

"Looks like we're alone. Fang said.

"Yah." They looked at each other.

**I ,Kiki, solemnly do swear not to put anything bad or inappropriate in the next chapters. I'll update soon as possible =) **


	6. Iggy!

**Here's another chapie!! **

"So," Fang said "now that we're alone what do you want to do?" Max looked at him, grinned, and pulled him into the bed room…..

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Go fish."

Max and Fang sat crossed legged on the floor of the house they had 'borrowed'.

Max drew a card from the deck and gave Fang a triumphant grin. "I win." She put down the match of hearts.

"You're no fun." Fang said putting down his own deck of cards. "So what do you want to play now?"

Max looked at the pile of games they had found in the closet. "What about Clue?"

"Sure."

Six Hours Later

"I am so board!" Max groaned, "I had no clue that playing so many board games was ,well, this boring!"

"Too bad we can't fly." Fang said looking out the window. The sun was just starting to go down and a nice warm breeze was still blowing. Perfect weather for flying.

Max sighed annoyed. _Why couldn't Gazzy have hand cuffed someone else together? Like himself and Iggy. _Thinking about Iggy Max smiled to herself. Nudge and Angel were probably complaining they had to go to the bathroom or were hungry. Gazzy was probably starting to get hungry right about now to. About three hours later the phone rang. Max jumped up to get it, forgetting for a moment she was hand cuffed to Fang. After Fang had finally hobbled up Max went over to the phone and looked at the caller id. It was a pay phone call.

"Iggy?"

"Yah. Hi Max." Iggy said, in the back ground Max could hear Nudge talking to Angel about something to do with fast food.

"Where are you? It's only 8:45. Is something wrong?"

"Um… not really. It's just that we'll probably be latter then we actually expected." He sounded nervous.

"What?!" Max exclaimed, Fang looked at her questionably.

"Funny story: We stopped at a Red Lobster for an early dinner and ,well, Gazzy got a little sick. In other words he barfed. Apparently bumping around after eating half a lobster and more isn't the best ides."

"Iggy!" Fang said sounding annoyed "You're so posed to be in Arizona in three to four days!"

"Yah," Max stepped in "one sec, let me put you on speaker. Okay."

"I'll try to go as fast as possible, with Gazzy how heis." Iggy said "I think I have to go now.."

"Wait," Max said listening carefully to the people in the background. "isn't that Gazzy's voice?"

"Sounds just like it." Fang said angrily "Iggy is there-"

"Sorry, Gazzy's hurling again got to go! Bye"

"Iggy!" Max let out a frustrated growl as she and Fang heard the phone click off.

"Why do you think Iggy lied about Gaz?" Max asked Fang.

He sighed, "I have an idea, but you may not like it."

**There's the chapie I owe you! Please review! Flames Welcome =) **


	7. How long?

**Ok. Next Chapie!! **

"What?!" Max yelled at Fang.

"You heard me."

"Why wouldn't they want to get the cuffs in time?" Max sighed and sat down.

"I don't know." Fang said having to sit down also because of the hand cuffed thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………..

Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy

"Gazzy!" Iggy exclaimed "When I tell them you got sick I mean for you to be quiet!"

"Sorry," Gazzy said than his face lighted up "but they actually believed it!"

"Pay up." Nudge said turning to Angel. Grumpily and very un-Angel like Angel took two dollars out of her pocket and handed them to Nudge.

"It was a lucky guess." She mumbled "It was a honest mistake, Max is too smart for that. Especially since Gazzy sounded fine when you let us talk."

"Sorry," said Gazzy again.

"Let's start over." Iggy said "How long do you think Max will be able to be stuck to Fang?"

"I don't know," said Angel honestly, than she smiled "But let's make this betting thing a little bit more interesting…"

**Looks like Angel really has a dark side…. Review! Flames Welcome! =) **


	8. Authors Note, Sorry I hate these

**Sooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating!!! I stink…. =( My computers been stupid and I didn't have enough time. But from this moment on I promise to do my best to update every week. Sooooooooo sorry! =) I'll update tomorrow… or at least try to. **


	9. More Interesting?

**Soooooooooo Sorry I haven't updated!!! I own you a Lot of chapie, but this is pretty much all I have time for. Sorry!!!!!! (I do not own the MR characters) **

"More interesting?" Iggy asked "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could make it more interesting by adding and betting more than just money……"

……………………**.**

"I'm so board." Max said for the nth time. Is there ANYTHING to do other than just sit around and play board games? Ugg!"

"Not sure" Fang said "why don't you try to go to sleep or something? You're always grumpier when you don't get enough sleep. Which is often." He added after a brief pause.

Max looked at him "And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Back to back?"

"Fang that is just about the…" she paused thinking it over "Actually that's not a bad idea."

"See? You're not the only one who can save the day."

Max rolled her eyes. "Come on I'm practically asleep now." They we back to back and ended up bumping heads when they tried to put their heads back.

"Let's get a pillow first."

"Yeah." Finally they had put the pillow in between their heads and were somewhat comfortable.

_Ok_ Max admitted to herself once they were situated _this is defiantly not the most comfortable way I've slept before. But of course after dog crates, what did I expect? _

**4 IN THE MORNING:**

"Hey Fang, we have another big problem." Max said.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

………………

"No way!" The Gasman said to Angel "There is no possible way in the history of the universe I'm going to do that!"

"Why?" Asked Angel innocently "didn't you want the betting to get more interesting?"

"Yeah," said Nudge, while Iggy suppressed a snicker "or are you _chicken_?"

**Sorry that's not as long as I had hoped. I still have to type up a Science Project thingy for this Science fair coming up. It's so annoying especially I can't update as much as I want to while I'm doing it. Please review! Flames Welcome! =) **


	10. Submit Ideas

**Sorry I didn't write this in the last chapie but does anyone have any ideas for the Max bathroom thing? How it's going to work? If you do PLEASE review your suggestion or e-mail me. Thanks! **

**-Kiki **


	11. Uh Oh!

**Here's the next chapie. Sorry it took me so long to do this, but I have a couple good reasons. 1) I had to work on my Science project (I still have to) 2) I didn't have enough time (as true as it needs to be) and 3) I was um…. kidnapped by evil pirates and um….. Taken to Neverland? (what? it COULD happen SOMEDAY) Anywho on with the chapie!!!!!**

THUD!!!! Fang fell to the floor as Max hit him on the head with a baseball bat.

"Sorry," She said even though she knew that he was out cold and couldn't hear her, "I just really got to go."

10 MINUTES LATER…..

"What happened?" Fang asked sitting up on the couch next to Max, he felt the bump on his head "What did you do? Drop a sack of cinderblocks on me?"

Max looked at him and shrugged "Sorry, I had to go. Plus it can't hurt that much." She turned back to the TV.

Fang rolled his eyes, "How long has it been?"

"Huh? Since what?"

"Since you knocked me out." Fang said

Max looked up at the clock, "Oh about ten minutes."

"You know you really hit me hard. My head's still pounding."

Max smirked_. _Just than the phone rang.

"That better be Iggy," Max said dragging Fang off the couch and picking up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Max!" Nudge said from the other line. "We're almost there and just thought to call you to let you know that you wouldn't be stuck to Fang for much longer. How's everything? Have the erasers found you? I bet they haven't found you cuz it's really safe there and we haven't seen them in a while. Every body's doin' good. Gazzy's still getting over his… er…. stomach bug. Oh! And guess what? Angels-"

"That's wonderful." Max said smiling, admitting only to herself that she missed the Nudge Channel.

"Nudge?" Fang mouthed at her, she nodded and he smirked. Only Nudge could say all that without taking a breath.

"Good so you'll be in Arizona soon and this will all be sorted out." Max said sighing with relief.

"Arizona?" Nudge asked sounding confused. "I thought it was in Montana. Oops."

**Lol. Max ought to like that. Review! Flames welcome!!! =) **


	12. How?

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I had to finish my science project and some other stuff came up. Anywho…… ON WITH THE CHAPIE!!!!!!**

"WHAT?!" Max roared into the phone "Montana!? How could you make that mistake?! I wrote down everything you needed to know?!"

"Yeah," Nudge said "Sorry."

Max sighed and calmed herself down "Let me talk to Iggy."

"Can't, he's in the b-room"

"Gazzy."

"Buying something from a vending machine."

"Angel?" Max asked losing her patience.

"Here you go." Nudge said "Bye." Max heard her hand the phone over to someone else.

"Hi Max!" Angel said brightly from the other line "how are you and Fang doin'?"

"Fine sweetie." Max said smiling to herself 'How did you end up in Montana? I told you that the store was in Arizona. Plus you had Gazzy there to remind you."

"He was sick." Angel said sweetly.

"How's he doing?" Max asked dryly remember her suspicion that Gazzy wasn't sick at all.

"He's getting better."

"Where are they now?" Fang mouthed to Max.

"Somewhere in Montana." Fang raised his eye brows and groaned.

"Iggy out of the bath room yet?"

'Yeah, here he is Max. Bye!"

"Iggy how the heck could you have let this happen?!" Max exploded as soon as she heard Iggy pick up "How?!"

"I forgot where we were supposed to go."

"Gazzy was with you and he's the one who bought the cuffs in the first place."

'He was sick off the bad steak. I couldn't pressure him to remember something like that when he was in no condition to remember stuff that hard and-"

"Steak?" Max asked dryly "You said it was sea food or something like that."

"I did?" Iggy said "Oh well, I got to go. Bye Max!"

**Busted!! Max is catching on fast. Review!! Flames welcome!! =) **


	13. Another An Sorry I need FAX!

**Hi peoples!! I know you're probably pretty annoyed at all the an's I'm posting, but I promise that this is almost the last one. In the last chapies' people have been asking for some Fax (Fang+Max) I don't really write Fax or Niggy (Iggy+Nudge) fanficts. But I am going to try to. If anyone is good at writing Fax that is appropriate please e-mail me at: ****enyogodess yahoo. com****. Or at the e-mail that is on my profile. ****Or**** you could just submit ideas on reviewing. All Fax ideas MUST be appropriate, please. Thanks you. =)**

**-Kiki **

**(PS: I don't do Niggy) **


	14. A Little Bit Of Fax

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapie. I guess I was just kind of nervous to put a little Fax in my story. And, see previous chapie explanation, I'm not that good at writing Fax. So this is the best I could do. Sorry if it stinks! =) **

"When they finally come back they are so dead." Max threatened menacingly slamming the phone down after Iggy hung up on her.

"What if they never come back?" Fang asked quietly.

"Ugg," Max groaned "You just had to throw that possibility out there didn't you?"

"Seriously." Fang said sounding a little more serious than Max expected him to be.

Max considered this for a moment than shook her head, "Nah, they would never do that….. Would they?"

"They did handcuff us together don't forget that." Fang said moving closer to Max, she suspected it was because of the cuffs.

"How could I?" She asked and, as if to prove her point, she held up her cuffed hand.

"Can you forget it for a minute?" Fang asked and, without waiting for a reply, leaned over and kissed Max.

For a few moments Max was too startled to do anything, all she could think of was _What if the flock walks in?!_ Then she quickly remembered that the flock wasn't anywhere near. She started to kiss him back. They were kissing for only a few seconds but to Max it seemed like an eternity.

When they finally parted Max blushed and looked away.

"Did you forget?" Fang asked.

"Yes," Max whispered because for those few moments she HAD forgotten. Forgotten about the cuffs, about being mad at the others, about being chased by evil and mad, crazy not angry, scientists, and about having a Voice inside her head. What was even worse was that this time she couldn't fly away.

**Sooo… What do yah think? Was that pathetic? Did I totally ruin the Faxness? Review! Flames welcome!! =)**


	15. Should We Continue?

**Okay, since I'm a bit stumped on what to write next for the Max and Fang situation…… I'm switching to the rest of the flock. *mumbles* I do not own MR.**

"That was awesome!" The Gasman said punching his fist into the air when Nudge got off the pay phone with Max. "I bet right now Max is exploding!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this." Angel said looking a little bit worried.

"WHAT?!?" Everyone chorused and looked at her.

"But it was you're idea." Iggy pointed out "And I do admit it's been working out perfectly…… so far."

"Yeah," Angel agreed than looked down and started to play with the fringe on her blouse "but what if they have to do something? Like fly to get away from erasers? Or maybe take a shower? Or…" Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What if they, like, have to go to the bathroom?" Nudge said interrupting Angel "Than what are they going to do? And Angel's right! If they have to get away from erasers they don't stand a chance! We have to go back and help them!" She jumped up and looked like she was ready for the long flight home right then and there.

"But their Max and Fang." Gazzy protested "Remember? Fang almost ripped Ari apart and Max…while she's just Max. They'll be fine."

"Granted they'll be a little crazy when we do finally decide to go back but…." Iggy said picking up on what Gazzy was saying.

Angel sighed and looked at Nudge, "Do you really think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Nudge replied looking as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Angel. They'll be fine. Very angry, but fine."

Angel sighed again "Okay, what's next on the list for Max and Fang?"

**That's all I have for now so please review!! Flames welcome!! =) **


	16. Ideas of EVIL

**This is another chapie about the other half of the flock. Sorry! Thanks again everyone who reviewed!!! =)**

"You made a check list!?" Nudge exclaimed as the Gasman pulled out a piece of paper with some more ideas for Max and Fang.

"I was afraid that I would forget." He said. As if that made it okay.

_I don't like this. _Angel thought to Gazzy. _It's mean and Max is going to be REALLY angry when she finds out. _

Gazzy sighed, "Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

"Okay, what are your ideas?"

"We could cut the power." Nudge piped up "Than-" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no."

"Good idea." Iggy said smiling "Add that to the list Gaz."

"You got it!" He started to scribble it down. Doing his best to spell things right.

"Sorry Max." Nudge sighed "Me and my big mouth! I might have just have said to throw a stink bomb in a window, seal the window, and put a camera in there! Sheesh!! I seriously need to stop saying everything that I think. Oops…"

"Thank. You. Nudge." Gazzy said writing faster.

"Agh!!" Nudge screamed in to a pillow at the hotel they had rented.

That alone would have made Max angry that they were wasting valuable time in a hotel when they could be looking for the key. But what would she have been madder at? Them being there or… Them being there, in the hotel, in the town closest to where Max and Fang were?

'The wonderfulness of it is that we are only about half an hour's flying distance to the 'borrowed' house is.' Gazzy said earlier 'It's perfect!'

That Max **maybe** could have forgiven. But she would probably would never forgiven them if she saw what Iggy was swinging around. It. was **The Key… **

**That was kind of short…. Oh well!! Please review!! Flame s welcome!! =)**

**(sorry I didn't update sooner) **


	17. Max and Fang

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do not own MR =( But oh well!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

"I stink." Max said lying back to back with Fang.

"You what?" Fang asked her turning around.

_I can't believe I said that out loud!_ Max thought blushing. "Nothing." She said, this time meaning to speak out loud.

"Did you say you stink?" Fang pressed.

"When did you get to be Nudge's prodigy?" Max shot back.

Fang smirked, "When the flock left us alone."

"Yeah."

"Than take a shower."

"Great idea!" Max gushed "But wait. I just remembered… WE'RE FREAKING HAND CUFFED TOGETHER!!!!"

"Oh yeah." Fang mused.

"So you finally figured it out genius! Congratulations!!" She said sarcastically.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"If you haven't noticed lately, Braniac, I don't sleep on a bed! I've been stuck calling your bony wingy/ feathery back my pillow!"

Fang let out a sound of reorganizational, "I know why you're grumpier than usual." He smile triumphantly.

"Yeah right." Max scoffed feeling only a little bad about yell at Fang.

"It's because I kissed you," He said "Isn't it?"

Max didn't reply.

"Yeah, now that I think about it that is probably it." He grinned in triumph.

"No," Max said knowing that she was starting to make a very week argument. _How come he knows me so good!_

"And if you're still angry about the back thing we could put a pillow between us.

_Of course we can ,_thought Max angry and somewhat embarrassed. _Why did I think of that? _

Fang leaned over and sniffed Max.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked sharply moving away.

"Wow," he said "you do stink."

**Lol. Find out next time if Max will find out how to take a shower. (And no, I WILL NOT put any inappropriate things in it. Nor do I wish to, thank you very much you perverted thinkers) Please review! =) Flames welcome!!**

**ps: You only have to read this (ps) if you read Rock a' by Egg. (my other story) I was wondering… should I make a continuation? Please let me know in any of your reviews. Thanks!!!! =) **


	18. Stink Bomb Anyone?

**Hi again!! I'm going to try and wrap this story up soon Soooooooooo…….. Just keep reading!!**

"I don't think we should do this." Nudge said to Gazzy as he took out some scissors.

"Why?" He said stopping for a moment "It'll be so funny! Plus Max is going to be ticked at whatever we do after this."

"Yeah but-"

"Cut the blue one." Iggy told Gazzy interrupting her.

"You got it." Gazzy cut the wire and they watched the house as the lights flickered out. 'Yes!" He slapped a high five with Iggy.

"I guess there's nothing we can do now." Nudge sighed, and started to walk away.

"Not so fast," Iggy said catching her arm, "There're still a few more things we need to do." He held up what looked like a-

"Not going to do it!" She said when Iggy took out one of his home made stink bombs. "I was JUST kidding! I am NOT betraying Max like that! I refuse to!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" They all turned around to see Angel.

"I'll do it." she replied again "I haven't gotten to do anything yet, and besides, I'll know what they're thinking."

"She's got a point." Iggy said.

"A very good point." The Gasman added , "Iggy, give her the bomb."

"You got it!" And with that Iggy handed over the stink bomb very-very carefully and said "It's up to you now."

**Sorry I took SOOOO long to update. I just haven't had the time lately. Hopefully I will now!! =) Please review!! Flames welcome!! =) **


	19. Stink Bomb

**Hey!!! Thanks soooooo much for the great reviews! ****MiniFeverency I was wondering if you could tell me why you thought it was lamo. (Is that what you were trying to write? It came out at lmao) Again thanks for all the awesome reviews! TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! =)**

"Fang?" Max asked "Do you smell that?"

Fang sniffed the air, "A little bit. Do you know what it is? Or do you really stink that much?" Max glared at him and would have socked him in the arm if they hadn't been handcuffed together and back to back trying to fall asleep.

"Seriously," She said "It smells stronger. It reminds me of one of Gazzy's and Iggy's stink bombs."

"Me too." Fang said and turned to Max the best he could "Do you think-?"

"They wouldn't dare." Max said through gritted teeth "Plus they can't because their all the way in Michigan or where ever."

"Then how come I see Angel right outside the window?"

"WHAT!?!" Max looked toward the window outraged and sure enough she saw the unmistakable shadow of Angel.

"Hi Max!" Angel waved and Max saw a little round thing in her other hand.

"Angel!" Max called "Why the heck are you here and not in wherever getting the key!?"

"We weren't" She said smiling "We just stayed here the whole time!"

"WHAT?!?" Max and Fang called out together outraged.

"Yep! And now Iggy and Gazzy want me to throw this through the window so that the whole house stinks! Nudge gave them the idea but now she's really sorry."

"Gave them the idea? That little traitor." Max growled.

"Iggy and Gazzy are wondering where I am now." Angel said still looking through the window "Their wondering why I haven't come back yet or thrown the stink bomb."

"You won't, right?"Max asked "You're my little angel? You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"Since when did you become such a nice negotiator?" Fang asked.

"Since she's got a stink bomb emphases on stink and I can't take a shower!"

"Good point."

"Ya think?!"

"I need to go now." Angel said raising her hand, getting ready to chuck the bomb, "Sorry Max! I'll see you soon!" With that Angel threw the stink bomb and flew/ran away as quick as she could.

**LOL. Poor Max and Fang! I'll try to update soon! Flames Welcome! Please review!! **


	20. After the Fact

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from vacation and my dad didn't bring the laptop so I was computer-less for a week. WOW!!!!! =O I can't believe how many reviews I have so far. Thanks SOOOO much everyone who reviewed!!! =) I know I owe you a lot so I'll try. Sorry if I fail. =( (I do not own Maximum Ride and the flock & etc)**

"So did you see their reaction when it went off?" Gazzy asked excited.

"Maybe." Angel replied looking at her shoes, not giving a straight answer.

"Maybe!?" Iggy asked "What do you mean 'Maybe'? You were supposed to stay and see what happened!"

"I was? Oops." Angel continued to look at her shoe, not looking at anyone. "You could have told me."

"Mhmf."

"What?" Angel looked up. "What are you doing Nudge?"

"Mhfmhfh." Nudge said. The shiny silver duct tape over her mouth was making it hard for her to talk. But, of course, that was probably the idea.

"What does she have tape on her mouth?" Angel asked turning to Gazzy and Iggy.

"Well," Gazzy started "She wanted to make sure that she didn't give us anymore ideas to sabotage Max and Fang."

"On the bright side we won't have to listen to her motor mouth anymore." Iggy said.

Nudge glared at him, "Mhfmfh!"

"What was that?" Iggy asked teasingly "I couldn't hear you."

"Grrr." Nudge growled at him then looked over at Angel.

Angel concentrated then smiled sweetly, "Iggy, Nudge wants you to go take a long walk on a short pier." She paused for a moment thinking. "What does that mean?"

"It means-" Gazzy started but Iggy cut him off.

"Nothing. Now what was Max's and Fang's reaction when the stink bomb went off?"

"I didn't see." She insisted. "I just stayed around to throw the bomb and- Nothing"

"'Nothing' what?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

'Nothing. I just stayed long enough to through it."

"Than why were you gone so long?" Gazzy piped up.

"I was trying to find a window to throw in into." She glared at the Gasman.

"Mhfhmf."

"Thank you Nudge." Angel said "At least one person believes me."

"Mfhmh."

"Angel." Iggy said "What else? We all know that you're not the little angel that Max thinks you are. The betting and gamboling over what happens next to Max and Fang proves that. So what?"

"Well…"

"Come on Angel." Gazzy insisted "You have to tell us.'

"I talked to Max."

"Uh oh." Iggy said "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"She wasn't that mad." Angel said in Max's defense. "Neither was Fang. They were just a little…" She thought for the right word, "Annoyed. And stinky."

"Stinky?"

"Well they couldn't exactly take a shower being cuffed together." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Good point."

"I can breathe again!" They looked over at Nudge who had apparently ripped the duct tape off her mouth and gave a sigh of relief. "Anyway. I have A LOT of things to say to catch up on what I did say when my mouth was taped shut so I am going to say them all now." She turned to Iggy, "That was mean! Even though I talk a lot that doesn't mean that it's okay for you to say those things just because I can't say anything back. Actually I did say things back but you couldn't understand me."

"Nudge-" Iggy started.

"And another thing… was Max okay? Did she seem really upset or was she just a little annoyed? How was Fang? How are they able to go to the bathroom? How come we're doing this? Is it okay if I go talk with them? Never mind. But how come we just don't give them the key? Is this pay back for something?"

"Nudge!" Angel, Iggy, and the Gasman said in unison.

"What?"

**There. I hope that covers some of what I owe you readers. Thanks again sooo much for all the awesome reviews!! Flames welcome!!! =) **


	21. Get Away!

**ANOTHER UPDATE!!! =) Yeah!! This new chapie is with Max and Fang. I promise!! **

"I can't believe she did that!" Max fumed holding her nose with the one hand she had free.

"Angel?" Fang asked trying to fan the stink away from him (unsuccessfully), "More like Devil!"

"I am going to KILL Gazzy and Iggy when they finally come home."

"Max, I don't think they are. If they are smart that is." Fang pointed out.

Max glared at him, "Not helping! They're probably close by. They wouldn't dare fly very far when it's not dark out. Someone could spot them easily!"

Fang started to say something but Max kept going.

"But of course since they lied to us, had Angel throw a stink bomb in the house, and probably are laughing their heads off right now I'm beginning to think that they don't really care. "

"You think?" Fang asked sarcastically. "What the heck did they put in the thing? Sheesh!" He rapidly waved his hand in front of his face.

"Probably one of Iggy and Gasman's specialty; made just for us. Come on, let's try and get to a room that isn't completely suffocating."

"Okay."

They got up, plugged their noses, and bravely made their way through the green stink towards the nearest room which turned out to be the bath room.

"Keep going." Max chocked out. Fang nodded and they made their way to the next room which was the bed room. "Farther." The next room was farthest away from the family room… and another bed room.

"I think we're safe." Max closed the door and sat on the bed. Fang had no choice to sit down also.

"I think I know why they did this."

"Why?" Fang asked running through the possible ideas in his head.

"I took away their bomb stash." Max concluded.

"You do do that a lot." He agreed.

"At least once a month. That's why their doing this. If they actually think that I think that it's okay for them to do this to me - us- they have another thing coming. And believe me, it will not be funny… for them at least."

**Sorry that there wasn't really any Fax. This was just kind of a filler chapie cuz I have HUGE writers block. Anywho, I'll try to make the next chapie better!! 6-6 Review!!! Flames welcome!!!!!**


	22. Guilt

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been pretty busy with writing a bunch of other things for 'Letters' (see Avatar) and 'SAT' (also see Avatar) PLUS I've had to go school shopping and blah blah blah…. On to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or JP… Blah blah blah something about not owning the flock….**

"Gazzy?" Angel asked coming up to her brother and Iggy, "I'm starting to feel-"

Iggy cut her off, "Don't say it. If you do you'll get us all started about our conscience and all that stuff." 

"Yeah!" Gazzy said frowning, "I don't like it when my cricket gets me feeling sorry." His sholders slumped.

"But I feel so-so-so guilty!" Nudge blurted out. They turned and looked at her.

"Me too!" Angel cried and went over to hug Nudge. "I just want to tell Max I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"We do have to go back some time." Nudge pointed out hugging Angel back, "You know we can't stay in one place too long."

"Yeah but-"

"Plus with Max and Fang hand cuffed together they can't very well fight."

"But-"

Nudge didn't stop; she was on a roll, "Which means that we could be attacked by angry, hungry, rabid erasers any moment! And Max and Fang wouldn't be able to help us! They'd be powerless! We're sitting ducks! Our gooses are cooked! We're in immoral danger!"

"Nudge." Iggy said.

"No," Nudge turned to them, "Can't you see? We're in huge trouble now. Max and Fang could be-" She gasped, "They could be captured right now."

"Nudge." said the Gasman.

Nudge gasped again, "It could be a trap! Ari could be waiting right now at the house for us to go back. "

Angel spoke up, "Nudge?"

"We have to help them!"

"NUDGE!" They yelled together.

"Yeah?" Nudge seemed to notice for the first time.

"Stop talking for a moment." Iggy said, "Please."

She opened her mouth, but when Gazzy glared at her she shut it.

"Even if Max and Fang we in trouble," Gazzy started; Nudge opened then closed her mouth again and he continued. "Even if they were –I'm not saying they are- they wouldn't get caught. They're way smarter than that."

"Yeah," Angel joined in thinking about her fourteen year old hero, "Max would never let that happen."

"She's smarted." Iggy stated.

"And quicker." Angel added.

"And can kick eraser a-" Gazzy started but stopped, "I mean kick eraser butt!"

Nudge still looked skeptical.

"If it makes you feel better we'll go back tomorrow and give them the key." Everyone stared at Iggy after his statement that no one could have predicted. Other then Angel, that is, if she was reading his mind at that moment.

"Really?' Nudge looked hopeful.

"Yeah, right guys?" He turned to Gasman and Angel.

"Yeah," Angel agreed smiling again. She looked at her brother expectantly. "Right Gazzy?"

For a moment he looked like he was about to object. Looking at Nudges happy, waiting face he sighed, "Fine."

"Yeah!" Nudge cheered, "We're going to save Max!"

"We're going to be in so much trouble." Gazzy groaned.

**Hope you liked it!! =) Please review!!! Flames welcome! ^_^**


	23. Freedom!

**I just looked at the last time I updated and nearly died. I'm SO sorry that it's been that long. I have one excuse: SCHOOL. Actually, homework is the main reason, who doesn't have homework? And no, homeschooling does not count. I'm going to be finishing this story soon. Here's the next chappie!!!**

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

Max sniffed again, "It smells like-like- Oh my God."

"What?" Fang asked irritably.

"Gazzy's here." She said happily then angrier, "Gasman. That little traitor. When I get my hands on him he's dead eraser meat."

Fang scoffed. "So loving."

"Max!" Nudge cried, skidding into the room, "You're okay! And alive! And not eaten by erasers! In one piece! I was so worried about you I thought that you and Fang were in serious trouble 'cause if the erasers found you here alone with us gone you'd be in BIG trouble. I mean usually you wouldn't 'cause you're Max and Fang but since you're tied together-"

"Nice to see you too." Max joked, "Could you un-cuff us? That is, if Gazzy gave you the key and wants to preserve his life."

"Max!" Angel ran into the room, her blue eyes shining and curls bouncing. She went over and hugged Max tightly. "I'm so happy you guys are okay."

Max smiled back, "I'd be so happy if someone gave us the freaking key."

"The key? Oh yeah." Nudge dug down in her pocket and produced a small bronze key. The cuffs unlocked with a click and fell to the floor.

"That's better." Fang rubbed his wrist.

Max smiled, "Now that that's out of the way-" She cracked her knuckles and smiled wickedly. "Now where're those two traitors with wings?"

**Max is out with vengeance. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnn! This ought tp turn out pretty interesting. Review!! Flames welcome!!! =) **


	24. The End

**O. MY. GOD. I did NOT realize how long it's been since I've written…. And now that I look back on my MR story I'm ashamed of myself. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Any who… here's THE LAST CHAPPIE!!! **

"We're sorry Max, honest." said Gazzy backing away from the furious girl. "I really didn't know that you would take it so hard."

"Yeah," chimed in Iggy. "Serious. I mean, we had no clue that you'd over react like this." He stopped and froze.

Max also stopped descending and blinked, "'over reacting'?" She growled, "you think I'm over reacting?! I've been hand cuffed to Fang for almost two freaking weeks while you guys were out enjoying the country. Do you know how long two weeks is?"

Iggy gulped, "Um, is that like rhetorical 'cause-"

"'Rhetorical'? No that wasn't rhetorical you little-" she saw Gazzy smother a giggle and demanded, "What?"

The poor Gasman couldn't hold his thoughts back, "Why do you keep repeating what we're saying? You are broken?"

Max's face became the picture of pure outrage, "That's it." she shot daggers at them, "get back here." and started to advance once again.

"Run?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy nodded even though he knew Iggy could see confirming it, "Run."

Max thrust her arm out and grabbed Gazzy's sleeve just as he turned to run. "Not so fast."

Later………..

"Please." Gazzy begged with Max but she shook her head and smiled. "Have a heart."

"Nope." She reached over to grab a chocolate covered strawberry and waved it in his face. "Want one?"  
"No fair," he complained snapping at the dangling food.

"Hey!" Iggy complained, "Stop it. The cuffs are scratching."

"Sorry." apologized the Gasman and glared at Max.

She grinned, "Thanks for telling me where the other cuff was."

"Whatever…"

Max cocked her head to admire her and Fang's handy work. They had cuffed the Gasman and Iggy together on both sides back to back even though they had insisted that it wasn't a fair punishment.

"Fair?" Max scoffed click the cuff shut and bent down to hiss, "Two weeks."

**THE END**

**^_^ Hope you liked it!! Review!!! Flames welcome!!! **


End file.
